fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Legends' Rage: Episode 3
Meanwhile... BOOM! ( Smoke erupts, while two Bakugan and two people continue watching ) DG) It’s over now... Pyro) Not yet, that was too easy. Darcano Dragonoid) He’s right, I can still sense Wolfie’s presence. ???) Hehehe... Pyro) What’s so funny Wolf?! Wolf) HAHAHAHA! Pyro) I SAID...What’s so funny? Wolf) Don’t question your father. Pyro) My father?! WOLF, WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU?! Wolf) Why are you questioning me?! Pyro) Yes, I questioned you. Wolf) LISTEN, MY SON, YOU DON’T QUESTION YOUR FA-''' '''Pyro) Father who’s hiding behind smoke? Wolf) … Pyro) Yeah, I shut you up! Wolf) WOLFIE, KILL THEM BOTH! Pyro) WHAT?! I...I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR SON! Wolf) NOT ANYMORE! Pyro) WHAT A STUPID DAD YOU A-''' '''DG) Pyro, we have to fight, talking will be our death, if we continue talking. Pyro) Got it. DG) Ultimate Ability Activate! Darcanic Erupt! ( Darcano Dragonoid fires an intense beam from his chest ) Pyro) Ultimate Ability Activate! Volcanic Erupt! ( Volcano Dragonoid fires an intense beam from his volcanic chest ) ( Darcano Dragonoid and Volcano Dragonoid charge energy into their chest ) Wolf) HAHAHAHA, PATHETIC! Pyro) What, Wolf?! DG) PYRO! Pyro) I’m sorry... DG) You’re going to fall for whatever he’s trying to pull! Volcano Dragonoid) *Looks at Darcano* Ready? ( Darcano Dragonoid releases his beam from his chest ) Volcano Dragon) ...I asked...*Fires beam out of his chest* ( Both beams merge into one, before entering the thick smoke ) Wolf) Wolfie, blow all this trash away! Demenatic Wolfie) AWOOOOOOOOO! *Winds pick up* ( The purple and orange beam stops in front of Wolfie ) Wolf) Hehehe... ( Wolfie’s eyes flash dark green ) ( Winds push towards Pyro, DG, Volcano Dragonoid, and Darcano Dragonoid ) DG) *Looks at Pyro* What is this? Pyro) I... Ability Activate! Volca-''' '''Volcano Dragonoid) Darcano, it’s now or never...*Eyes turn orange* Darcano Dragonoid) Right. *Eyes turn purple* ( Darcano Dragonoid and Volcano Dragonoid’s bodies come together, fusing together ) ( A white ball grows in size, dissipating the beam and smoke ) Wolf) *Sitting on Wolfie* Now you see me...Now you... ( Two large fist with golden spikes and purple armor pop out of the white ball. Two feet resembling the fists also pop out, along with two tails, two wings, and a single head with a single gold horn ) Wolf) … DG) May I? Pyro) Go on. DG) ULTIMATE ABILITY ACTIVATE! Doom’s Impactful Rise! ( Varcanous Dragonoid’s back volcano releases energy, pushing Varcanous into his opponent ) Wolf) REALLY?! WOLFIE, CHAAAAARGE! ( Wolfie quickly takes off, while Varcanous’ back volcano slowly releases flames of red and purple into the air ) ( Varcanous slides, slowly picking up speed ) Varcanous Dragonoid) TOO HEAVY! BANG! ( Wolfie headbutts Varcanous ) ( Varcanous doesn’t budge ) Wolf) ...How...HOW?! Pyro) Ever get a sense that that ability was just a setup?! Ability Activate! Doomfire Clubber! ( Varcanous Dragonoid’s’ fist releases flames and punches the opponent once ) ( Varcanous grabs Wolfie’s neck with his right hand, while his left hand releases flames of purple and orange ) Demenatic Wolfie) COME ON, HIT ME...I DARE YOU! ( Varcanous punches Wolfie ) ( Wolfie bites Varcanous’ fist ) ( Varcanous releases Wolfie’s neck and quickly punches Wolfie ) ( Wolfie slides back, ripping Varcanous’ left off ) Varcanous) ARGH! DG) Ability Activate! Doom’s Mighty Blast! ( Varcanous Dragonoid releases a blast of flames from his mouth ) Pyro) Ability Activate! Doom’s Mighty Destroyer! ( Varcanous Dragonoid releases a beam from his chest ) ( Varcanous opens his mouth, saliva and heat mixing together into purple and orange flames ) ( Two golden wing figures move away from Varcanous’ chest, uncovering a large hole of boiling substances ) Demenatic Wolfie) *Swallows Varcanous’ fist* DELICIOUS! Wolf) Wolfie... *Squeezes Wolfie’s fur* ( Wolfie flies towards Varcanous in a drilling motion ) Pyro & DG) FIRE! ( Varcanous’ head lifts, before it quickly lowers, releasing a fiery blast towards Wolfie ) ( Wolfie flies into the blast ) ( Varcanous releases his beam ) ( Wolfie flies out of the blast and into the beam, taking it like it’s nothing ) Pyro) IT! DG) It’s over...Pyro... *Gets on his knees* BOOM! ( Wolfie flies through Varcanous’ body like it was nothing, causing it to explode into energy ) DG) AAAAAHHHHHHHH! ( Wolfie crashes into DG ) Pyro) DG! ( DG crashes into a wall, breaking almost every bone in his body and instantly killing him ) Pyro) … ( DG’s body slowly peels off the wall ) Wolf) HEHEHE...HEHEHE...HAHAHAHAHA! ( DG halfway peeled off the wall, Pyro runs towards Wolfie ) ( Wolf jumps off Wolfie, landing his foot and Pyro’s chest and slamming him onto the ground ) ( Wolfie turns to her ball form ) ( Pyro and Wolf have a stare down ) Wolf) I told you. Pyro) Wolf, why? Wolf) *Stomps on Pyro’s chest* BECAUSE I CAN! Pyro) Why kill my brother? Why Kyuubi, Littleseed, Master24, and Jolts, why? Wolf) *Looks away from Pyro* JUST DIE! *Bends down towards Pyro* JUST DIE AND GET IT OVER WITH! BEGONE FROM THIS PLACE! Pyro) No... Wolf) ...You don’t understand, do you?! Pyro) *Tries lifting Wolf’s foot* Give me one more chance...Please, just one more chance... Wolf) *Stomps on Pyro’s arm* NAH NAH NAH, NAH NAH NAH...NEVER! Pyro) YOU WILL! *Rolls away from Wolf, getting up as quick as he can* Wolf) *Kicks Pyro’s gut* DOWN, BOY, DOWN! *Slams Pyro face first onto the ground* ( Pyro’s head bounces off the ground ) Wolf) Hmph...*Stomps on Pyro’s head* Pathetic... ( Pyro’s hand moves forwards ) Wolf) …*In head* Wolfgang... *Takes a camera out of his pocket* Pyro) *Lifting head off the ground* ERR! ( Wolf turns the camera on ) Pyro) WOLF! Wolf) *Records with camera aimed at Pyro* WOLFGANG, OH WOLFGANG?! *Stomps on Pyro’s head* Pyro) AAAAHHH! Wolf) WOLFGANG, COME ON, SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT! ( Pyro doesn’t move ) Wolf) WOW, WOLFGANG...I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE THAT WEAK! *Kicks Pyro* ( Pyro’s body rolls over so his belly is facing the air ) Wolf) HAHAHA...*Sits next to Pyro with the camera on them both* OH WOLFGANG?! COME ON, SPEAK TO YOUR DADDY! ( Pyro doesn’t answer ) Wolf) I SAID SPEAK TO ME! *Stomps on Pyro’s chest repeatedly* Pyro) AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! *Head lifts off the ground* Wolf) THERE WE GO! *Kicks Pyro’s head* ( Blood pours out of a wound in Pyro’s head ) Wolf) BLEED, KEEP BLEEDING WOLFGANG, KEEP BLEEDING! *Stomps on Pyro’s head some more* BLEEEEEEED! *Lowers down so he’s sitting next to Pyro* ( Wolf focuses the camera on Pyro’s head ) Wolf) COME ON, WOLFGANG, FIGHT ME! *Punches Pyro’s head* FIGHT ME! *Grabs Pyro’s neck and chokes him* YOU CAN FIGHT BACK...I KNOW YOU CAN, MY SON! FIGHT ME NOW, WOLFGANG...NOW! ( Pyro doesn’t move ) Wolf) *Lifts Pyro’s head to his head* FIGHT ME! *Slams Pyro’s head onto the ground multiple times* I WANT YOU TO FIGHT, WOLFGANG! *Pulls a knife out of his pocket* FIGHT ME NOW! ( The camera stops recording ) '' Legends' Rage: Episode 3 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' '' Thoughts on Wolf? Comment below if your answer is "others". Scary Cruel Delussional Insane Others + Others - '' Legends' Rage: Episode 4 Category:Legends' Rage Category:Wolf Category:DarkusGUY Category:Pyrosmaster Category:Demenatic Wolfie Category:Volcano Dragonoid Category:Darcano Dragonoid Category:Varcanous Dragonoid